G.P.E Timeline
Galactic Pangaeain Empire timeline is a list of events in Pangaeain history. Before the Creation of the Galactic Pangaeain Empire (BC) First Eon *01,000,000,000 BC- First Pangaeains (Homo sapiens Pangaeains) appear. *01,000,900,000 BC- First Pangaeains cities appear. *July 15th 01,231,016,190 BC- Pangaeain leaders first made contact with the Ancient Universal Forerunners (Carpathians) Second Eon *02,000,800,000 BC- Pangaeain Kingdoms first appears. Third Eon *03,021,032,028 BC- Northern and Southern Pangaeain empires formed. *March 27th 03,021,032,082 BC- Historian Heather Topaz predicts the Great Conflict and it's aftermath. Fourth Eon * Fifth Eon * Six Eon * Seventh Eon * Eighth Eon * Ninth Eon * Tenth Eon *10,001,089,123 BC- Pangaeain Civil War begins. *10,001,089,163 BC- Pangaeain Civil War ends. *10,999,999,914 BC- The Great Conflict begins. *10,999,999,916 BC- The Battle of Wolfe Island. *10,999,999,919 BC- The Battle of Spider Island. Eleventh Eon *11,000,000,000 BC- The Great Conflict ends. *11,000,000,000 BC- The Northern and Southern Pangaeain empires merge, the Global Pangaeain Empire is formed. *11,000,000,020 BC- Pangaeain Imperial Palace construction completed. *11,000,000,050 BC- Emperor Gregory Williamson begins his reign. *11,000,000,220 BC- Emperor Gregory Williamson's reign ends, he dies at 270 years old, he reign for 200 years. *11,200,640,320 BC- Nuclear Fission discovered. *11,200,640,320 BC- First Nuclear Power Plant goes online using Generation I Reactor Technology. *11,222,667,900 BC- First Nuclear Power Plant using Generation II Rector Technology goes online. *11,240,445,100 BC- Generation I Reactor Technology decommissioned. *11,271,488,004 BC- First Nuclear Power Plant using Generation III Rector Technology goes online. Twelfth Eon *12,001,888,320 BC- First Nuclear Power Plant using Generation IV Rector Technology goes online. *12,001,890,212 BC- Generation II Reactor Technology decommissioned. *12,002,200,001 BC- Generation III Reactor Technology decommissioned. *12,002,200,120 BC- First Nuclear Power Plant using Generation V Reactor Technology goes online. *12,010,000,085 BC- Nuclear Power Plants using Generation IV & V Reactor Technology are still in use. *12,030,001,958 BC- Pangaeain Aerospace and Upper Atmospheric Exploration (PAUAX) is establish. *12,060,450,013 BC- First atomic bomb denoted. *12,069,123,090 BC- Nuclear Fusion discovered. Thirteenth Eon *13,690,456,989 BC- Pangaeain Aerospace and Upper Atmospheric Exploration (PAUAX) is decommissioned. Fourteenth Eon *14,007,291,958 BC- Angaea Aeronautics and Space Administration (AASA) is establish on continent Angaea. *14,010,011958 BC- National Aerospace Exploration Administration (NAEA) is establish on continent Zeta Six. *14,012,141,989 BC- Pangaea Delta Space Administration (PDSA) is establish on continent Pangaea Delta. *14,015,161,975 BC- Angaea Delta Aeronautics and Space Agency (ADASA) is establish on continent on Angaea Delta *14,020,192,003 BC- Cangaea Zulu Continental Aeronautics and Space Administration (CZCASA) is establish on continent Cangaea Zulu. *14,022,002,002 BC- Bangaea Beta Aerospace Exploration Administration (BBAXA) is establish on continent Bangaea Beta. *14,025,001,989 BC- Alpha One Continental Space and Upper Atmospheric Center (AOCSUA) is establish on continent Alpha One. *14,029,002,009 BC- Delta Nine National Aerospace and Exploration Commission (DNNAXC) is establish on continent Delta Nine. Fifteenth Eon *15,032,845,945 BC- First Nuclear Bomb test site Buenos Athens Tries Aries establish. *15,500,600,000 BC- First laser Rifle, the Mercury laser rifle is created. *15,660,290,200 BC- Cold Fusion discovered. Sixteenth Eon *16,451,483,621 BC- Global Aeronautics and Space Administration establish, all space agencies are now under the banner of GASA. *16,500,000620 BC- First nuclear fusion power plant goes online. *16,900,800,999 BC- First ray gun created. *16,981,541,431 BC- Angaea Aeronautics and Space Administration constructed the first starships (The Discovery, Explorer, Adventurer, Enterprise, Endeavor, Challenger, Olympic, Expedition, Conqueror, Traveler, Wander, Defiant, Colossus, Forerunner, and Precursor). *16,981,541,631 BC- Angaea Aeronautics and Space Administration launches the first starships to the moons of Pangaea III, 200 years after their creation due to intense solar radiation. *16,981,541,631 BC- The Crews of the Discovery, Explorer, and Olympic announces that Heather I and Heather II have dinosaurs, rather than other humans. Seventeenth Eon *17,000,000,018 BC- First Experimental Cold Fusion Reactor goes online. *17,000,000,030 BC- First Commercial Cold Fusion Reactor goes online. Eighteenth Eon *18,000,432,023 BC- The Gloal Pangaeain Empire becomes a Type I Civilization. * Nineteenth Eon * Twentieth Eon *20,001,480,789 BC- Terra Firma is establish to oversee planetary terraformation. Terraforming methods take at least 289 years. Twenty First Eon * Twenty Second Eon * Twenty Third Eon * Twenty Fourth Eon * Twenty Fifth Eon * Twenty Sixth Eon * Twenty Seventh Eon * Twenty Eighth Eon * Twenty Ninth Eon *29,400,023,600 BC- The Galactic Pangaeain Empire becomes a Type II Civilization. Thirtieth Eon *30,789,455,390 BC- Newer and faster methods of Terraforming developed. *30, 960,850,760 BC- The MT series Climate Controllers developed to control Pangaea III's weather to make the weather less serve. After the Creation of the Galactic Empire (AC) First Eon *01,788,455,400 AC- The MT series of Climate Controllers decommissioned and Mk35 Core Shocker developed to gain better control over Pangaea III. *01,789,465,300 AC- The MTK65 Gravity Manipulator developed to allow the colonization of Gas Giants and low gravity worlds. *01,798,791,099 AC- Global Aeronautics and Space Administration develop the first planetoid: Omega. *01,800,000,400 AC- The General Motor Hub Corporation announces the first generation of Anti Gravitational Vehicles. Second Eon *02,781,651,499 AC- First Hyper Space Relay constructed and the Hyper Space Network is establish. *02,781,651,900 AC- The Mk 4 series Thermal Nuclear Plasma Beam is develop and fired at the sun (Pangaea.) *02,781,653,200 AC- The Mk 6 series Thermal Nuclear Ionize Hydrogen Gas Beam, replaces the Mk 4 and is more effective at adding more hydrogen fuel to the star Pangaea. *02,820,600,009 AC- MTK74 Gravity Multiplier develop to allow colonization of low gravity planets and moons. Third Eon * Fourth Eon *March 24th 04,700,600,434 AC- The Galactica Convention is founded. Fifth Eon * Sixth Eon * Seventh Eon * Eight Eon * Ninth Eon *October 23rd 09,000,420,210 AC- The first Star Gate is created, used to make jumps between star systems. *July 1st 09,150,000,120 AC- The first Warp Gate is created, the first instantaneous gate. *January 19th 09,150,000,450 AC- The Jump, Star, and Super Gates decommissioned and placed in storage on Delta Alpha Centuari. The Hyper Space Relay and Super Jump Gates are still in use. *June 19th 09,150,001,460 AC- The Galactic Pangaeain Empire becomes a Type III Civilization. Tenth Eon * Eleventh Eon * Twelfth Eon * Thirteen Eon * Fourteenth Eon * Fifteenth Eon * Sixteenth Eon * Seventeenth Eon * Eighteenth Eon * Nineteenth Eon * Twentieth Eon * Twenty First Eon * Twenty Second Eon * Twenty Third Eon * Twenty Fourth Eon * Twenty Fifth Eon * Twenty Sixth Eon * Twenty Seventh Eon * Twenty Eighth Eon * Twenty Ninth Eon * Thirtieth Eon *June 31st 30,000,450,360 AC- The democracy of the Pangaeain Empire is reorganized into a Technocracy. *April 14th 30,623,390,000 AC- Hyperspace Theory is proven to be correct. *June 2th 30,623,390,010 AC- Higher Dimensional Physics establish as a new branch of physics. Thirty First Eon * Thirty Second Eon * Thirty Third Eon * Thirty Fourth Eon * Thirty Fifth Eon * Thirty Sixth Eon * Thirty Seventh Eon * Thirty Eighth Eon *May 42nd 38,364,274,854 A.C.- Panagea II is first colonized. *August 39th 38,364,329,008 A.C. Panagea II is terraformed. Thirty Ninth Eon * Fortieth Eon * Forty First Eon * Forty Second Eon * Forty Third Eon * Forty Fourth Eon * Forty Fifth Eon * Forty Sixth Eon * Forty Seventh Eon * Forty Eighth Eon * Forty Ninth Eon * Fiftieth Eon * Fifty First Eon * Fifty Second Eon * Fifty Third Eon * Fifty Fourth Eon * Fifty Fifth Eon * Fifty Sixth Eon * Fifty Seventh Eon * Fifty Eighth Eon * Fifty Ninth Eon * Sixtieth Eon * Sixty First Eon * Sixty Second Eon * Sixty Third Eon * Sixty Fourth Eon *July 23rd 64,381,769,789 AC- Colonist Martian A. Wilson founded Vice City on Tyrannous IV. Sixty Fifth Eon * Sixty Sixth Eon * Sixty Seventh Eon * Sixty Eighth Eon * Sixty Ninth Eon * Seventieth Eon * Seventy First Eon * Seventy Second Eon * Seventy Third Eon * Seventy Fourth Eon * Seventy Fifth Eon * Seventy Sixth Eon * Seventy Seventh Eon * Seventy Eighth Eon * Seventy Ninth Eon * Eightieth Eon * Eigthy First Eon * Eighty Second Eon * Eighty Third Eon * Eighty Fourth Eon * Eighty Fifth Eon * Eighty Sixth Eon * Eighty Seventh Eon * Eighty Eighth Eon * Eighty Ninth Eon * Ninetieth Eon * Ninety First Eon * Ninety Second Eon * Ninety Third Eon * Ninety Fourth Eon *July 27th 94,000,001,900 AC- Famous Country Pop Singer Guy Michelson dies. *August 9th 94,000,001,900 AC- Marilyn Michelson along with her sister Kate, Heather, Gwendoline, Lauren and Emma form a band known as The Michelson Sisters, as Country Pop Singers just like their father Guy Michelson. *June 19th 94,001,199,690 AC- Brrakas War begins *September 34th 94,001,199,700 AC- Thomas Lauren Gwendolyn Williamson is born, General Plasma. *August 34th 94,001,199,718 AC- Lieutenant Colonel Plasma is promoted to Brigadier General. *December 15th 94,001,199,790 AC- The Brrakas War Ends. *April 21st 94,001,199,900 AC- Operation Clean Sweep Begins (The Rachni Wars). Category:G.E.M Wars Category:G.P.E